Glimmer of Hope
by HahaHeathaLynne
Summary: Reverie isn't human. She isn't a vampire or a vampaneze either. She's a Elle, a creation of Desmond Tiny which he loves above all other, keeping the species hidden from the rest of the world.    R&R please. But, not to harsh, no flamming.
1. Prologue

_**Note: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters except for the Skies. **_

_**This is my first Cirque fic, and I ask that you take that into consideration, and the fact that I have only gotten to book ten (as in, finished book nine, haven't read book ten) Also, I brought CERTAIN characters back from the dead, and if you don't like it, you can deal with it.**_

_**Many thanks to Cookiemonster328 and Wolfgal97**_

Prologue

Not long before humans, a creature who named himself Desmond Tiny appeared from the shadows. Taking the form of the things that would rule the earth in less thean a millina, he befan to invent. Des Tiny's inventions were unlike any others though. He created from things that already existed-living things.

Tiny experimented on monkey's first, enticing them to grow wings and fly, teaching them to talk, those sort of things. Then he moved on to lizards, and lions, getting little from them as well.

Finally, though, the first man walked the earth, and Tiny studied the new creature with intensity. He waited many years before he experimented on them. Once he did, though, he created some of the best creatures to ever walk the Earth. The wolfman, vampires, vampaneze (well, watched them evolve from vampires, that is.

All together, he created twelve different species. One he revered above all the others- the Elle's, as he called it.. This species had only one individual- Tiny had convinced himself that he would never be able to create something as beautiful ever again. The creature had the looks of the most beautiful woman one had ever laid eyes on, with a natural, pure glow. She had long, flowing dark hair that seemed to move as if in a breeze, even if there was none. Her stunning grey eyes were steely but cool at the same time. Her soft cheekbones accented her sharp features, the yin to their yang. Her proportions where perfect, not to slim here, not to fat there. She had lived as long as Desmond, and still lives today, though now she is far different then she had been. She also looked similar to her cousins, the vampires, with fair skin and the ability to flit, along with other things. Her name was Reverie, though she often went by other names. She preferred the last names of Allen, Faust, or Poe.

Her only flaw was that she had never loved, and doubted she ever would, as she was kept away from the world by Desmond, who shielded her from it's many bitterness, only showing her certain things that would make her think that she was seeing everything, like the War of Scars, on a little glass pendant that she kept with her at all times, which was enchanted. He never knew that she would ever be unhappy. She could never tell anyone of her true identity, that she wasn't human, nor vampire, vampaneze, or witch, that she was a Elle, the only of her kind.

I am Reverie.


	2. Chapter 1

_***The prologue was very messed up, just so you know. The creatures are named Skies, sorry! They are named that because…. Oh, you'll figure it out, I hope. Anything else I messed up on? I hope not…. AND, it's the prologue, NOT the first chapter… Oh, dear, I'm so lost.**_

_***I do not own the Cirque Du Freak, Vampire Mountain, or any of Darren Shan's many creations, I only own the Skies**_

Chapter One (The REAL chapter one…. ^_^)

I paced the floor impatiently. I only got to leave this hellhole every two thousand years. All day I had been eagerly awaiting to go. Tiny was making me wait for midnight though, so that I would have exactly two hours to reach my destination. Only half an hour left, I noted carefully. Desmond would be here any second.

I liked the guy, don't get me wrong, he was like a father to me. It was just that he kept in this palace all day.

I bet that surprised you, no? That Desmond Tiny would own present-day legally owned land? Well, you people are smart, because he doesn't. It's a freefloating palace, something of his own creation. It was a palace that levitated thousands of feet above the earth, camouflaged by clouds and mountains. No human had ever found it, and no human ever would.

As if he had been listening to my earlier thoughts, Desmond appeared before me, as dramatic as ever.

"Reverie," He smiled pleasantly.

"For the next ten years, I am Raven," I replied, returning the smile.

"Of course," He boomed a laugh, "Have you been reading that Poe fellow again? Never could keep up with that reading thing like you could. But Poe, he was an intriguing young man in life."

I rolled my eyes, "You are sure that the last one will arrive at the correct time?" "Absolutely," He replied, "You will arrive on the first day of celebration-during all of the dancing. Oh, how dramatic it shall be! If only I could join…"

I threw up my index finger, stopping him, "No, for the next ten years, I am Raven, the lost vampire, remember?"

He protested, "Could I at least tell you what-" "No, Desmond," I chided, "You have your rules, I have mine." He sighed, speaking of which, we must review them."

I chanted from memory, "No stalking humans-no matter how interesting their lives should be. No exposure of my true self, for example, not using any of the powers you have given me over the years. When associating with vampires, vampaneze, or anyone associated with the Cirque Du Freak, do not mention my developed knowledge of their lifestyle r you. And, last and in my opinion least, try not to get to involved."

He frowned slightly, "Not perfect, but good."

I raised an eyebrow, "I do believe it's your turn."

He grumbled slightly, then replied, "Do not directly involve myself with the individuals you are associating with-unless you are in trouble, which is where I draw the line. No exposing your future to anyone who may have the ability to change or alter it in anyway-again, unless you are threatened."

I rolled my eyes, "I would give you a C-. Maybe."

He laughed as he fiddled around the room for a moment, then completely changed it. The once luxurious sitting room had been changed into a classroom setting, but with a chaise lounge as a desk instead. I sat on it, putting my feet up and waiting for Desmond to continue.

"We need to discuss exactly what will be going on during your ten years out of the palace-what you plan to do."

"Go to Vampire Mountain, of course." I laughed. I hadn't dressed up for just anything.

"I meant after that. Surely you don't just plan to sit in the caverns the whole time-do you?" I shrugged, "Probably visit the Cirque- I haven't seen Mr. Tall in forever. You, Evanna, and Tall are the only ones who truly know me. Speaking of the witch."

"I do wish you wouldn't call her that," Desmond sighed.

I ignored him, "I will probably visit her as well, just a small visit though. I love the woman, but one can only take so man toads! Especially one who practically helped create them!"

"You evolved them-not created them," Tiny reminded me.

"I evolved tadpoles," I replied, "And she helped. Ah, the wonders that can be done with a little coaxing of the defenseless mind of a clueless animal."

Tiny chuckled, "There are a few vampires I would prefer that you associate with rather than others." "The Princes?" I guessed, "How many now?" "Five," Desmond said, "Vancha, Arrow, Paris-of course you have heard of them, then there is Mika Ver Leth, and Darren Shan."

"All of those are familiar-well, I think I've heard of Mika- but the Shan boy." "And a boy he is," Tiny murmered, "Blooded by a Larten Creplsey, the one apprenticed by Seba Nile all those years ago."

"Nile," I said, "Now that's a name not often heard these days. If Shan's a boy, then why is he a Prince?" "The minds of these vampires never seems to stop amazing me," Desmond replied, "He was somewhat of a hero, taking the Trials as a half vampire and then practically drowning himself when he failed one. He was with that Kurda fellow when he killed Gavner Purl. They made him a Prince to save his life."

We spent the rest of the half hour updating me on who was at the Council this year- that is precisely why I left now, if you hadn't caught that yet. The Prince not in attendance was Darren, and only a few others were not attending along with him.

Finally, Desmond walked across the room, clutching his watch, and told me it was time to go. I smiled, bidding him farewell. He always looked so sad seeing me go, though he knew no harm would come to me, though this time, he seemed worse. His eyes begged me to stay.

"Ten years isn't that long, Des Tiny," I told him, throwing my shoes away as I prepared, "If all feels lost, just go visit Hibernerius." I hated being so connected to the future. I couldn't see it-like Tiny and the others- I could only feel it, and random things would come from my mouth at times that I hadn't expected, and that I couldn't explain.

He smiled, "You will need to make one exception to your rules, of course. You must tell the guards at the base of Vampire Mountain, and show them the badge." He had given me a badge, showing that I had been sent by Desmond, "And make sure that they know that I could be there in a seconds notice if they even thought of squealing."

I nodded, smiling, and then transported myself to the ground. If I had so chosen, I could have transported to the base of the Mountain, but I enjoyed flitting so much more. I thanked whatever gods out there that the fitting to the mountain law had been removed, it made my journey easier.

I ran through the mountains, faster then any ordinary vampire. Suddenly, I was free. Free for ten years. Three hundred four months. Three thousand six hundred forty two days. Eighty seven thousand four hundred eight hours. Five million two hundred forty four thousand, four hundred eighty minutes. Three hundred fourteen million, six hundred sixty eight thousand, eight hundred seconds. (AN, I did that all by hand T_T). No matter how you put it-I was free. The thought sent butterflies through my insides.

I flitted much faster then normal vampires=nearly triple the speed, which was a good thing, because I had a much further distance to travel over a shorter amount of time.

As I flew through the trees, it felt like an anvil had been taken off of my chest, and I knew I was free.

Tiny could no longer watch me twenty four hours a day, as he was used to. He had to search hard to find me now, connect to my mental wave length. As I flew through the trees, I fantasized the next ten years. I hardly remembered anything from the last time, I just remembered spending most of it exploring the new country of America. Ever since then, I had been keeping close tabs on the country, watching it evolve. I had even convinced Tiny to get me a computer last year-though the thing honestly scared me and I had no clue how to use it.

Before long, I was at the base vampire mountain. I had missed it so-last time I hadn't even come here, I had skipped over it.

I straightened my dress-another item, as I would be arriving just as the dancing began. It was a blood red ball gown, with black trim. To add more effect, I had my hair piled atop my head in an intricate but elegant design. My eyes were lined with black, and my lips colored the shade of my dress. Charm was another key to the whole process-without it, people would assume many things, legends would arise every time I came to a certain place, and then when I came back some day, the legends would be so blown out of proportions that I would be labeled as a succumbus or something of the sort. Then that would be the end of my journey away every two thousand years. If everyone liked me automatically-or at least most everybody, then they wouldn't dare spread those things, because they would never arise.

I glanced around my surroundings. Woodsy, of course. Some wolves were prowling close by, but not as close as they would if I were a vampire, not just a cousin to them. They could sense the minute difference in me, and were curious, but wary.

I entered the cave that I knew would take me to the caverns. I had only a handful of minutes before I would run out of time, and my entrance tainted.

I flew down the narrow passage, reaching the guards in seconds. They seemed startled, but did not say anything.

"Name," The taller of the two demanded.

"Raven Poe," I smiled cheerfully.

"I haven't ever heard of you," the other replied, "Who vouches for you?"

I reached inside my bodice, grabbing the badge and showing them.

"Desmond Tiny," I replied, "But not a soul can know this, do you understand?" They nodded, but just to make sure-

"You don't even let it slip during a drinking game-no matter who asks you. Even if they torture you, do not say anything, for if you do, there will be fare worse waiting for you in the clutches of Tiny." They both nodded again, and this time, the fear in their eyes told me that they would never tell.

"I am not here to hurt anyone," I assured them, "Just to observe, and have a little fun, is all."

Satisfied, I walked passed them, with no time to waste, and entered Vampire Mountain.

At first there was only tunnels. I ran through those quickly, buying myself more time.

It was when I entered the Hall of Kheldon Lurt that I slowed.

I didn't actually enter for a few moments, waiting for the music to begin. Then, as the second measure of the first song was playing, I entered the large cavern.

Within seconds, almost everybody had turned to stare at me, save the current dancers, who were to distracted to see anything. I had over four hundred pairs of eyes on me, all full of awe, confusion, and surprise.

_Yeah_, I told myself, _I could get used to this. _


	3. Chapter 2

_***Note* So, I really don't like this story…. And it doesn't really seem like other people do either, so… I really think that if I don't start getting more reviews, I'm going to stop after chapter three….**_

_**And, one of my best friends, Cookiemonster328, put a story up that she wont continue unless she gets five more reviews. It's into the wishing well, and if you like Cirque du freak (which, I should hope you do) then please read it. I don't even get to know until she posts.**_

_**So, yeah… Mika comes in next week. Have patience. ^_^**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**I danced the night away, but before long, I began to hear the whispers. I knew they would happen-I wanted them o happen, as they were essential to my plan. They were rumors of speculation- that I had been blooded by one of the rogue vampires who never came, only to see them die, and come to Vampire Mountain in search of company. Some said that I was the assistant of Kurda Shmault, whom he had hidden away with the vampaneze before returning to the mountain. The stories themselves didn't matter-none of them were malicious in any way, and most importantly, they caught the Princes' attention. **_

_**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the four of them begin speaking quietly in a small hidden- no official work could be done during the celebration, but they could speak informally, if they so chose- while I was dancing with a vampire who claimed he was from the city of Atlantis (even the vampires had some loons, I suppose. I tried telling him that he couldn't breath under water, but he just insisted).**_

_**I paid no mind to them while I danced with about four other vampires.**_

_**I was dancing with a Russian vampire who seemed delighted by the fact that I could speak his language, when someone tapped on his shoulder.**_

"_**Mind if I cut in?" Paris Skyle asked, smiling sheepishly to the Russian.**_

_**He complied, stepping away so that Paris could take his turn.**_

"_**We should go very slow," Paris warmed me, "I am an old, old man."**_

_**I laughed, taking his hands. We began to slowly turn around the room. **_

"_**I was wondering," Paris said, "What's your name?" "Raven Poe," I replied, smiling.**_

"_**Where did you come from?" He asked.**_

"_**Now Sire," I chastised, "You know we can not talk of official business. That must wait."**_

"_**Yes, well-" He began.**_

"_**My turn, old man," Vancha March trotted up to us.**_

_**Paris sighed, "Very well, Vancha, very well. Good day, Miss."**_

"_**Hey there, doll," Vancha said, twirling me around, 'Don't suppose you have a name, do you?" I rolled my eyes, "What are you Princes' playing at? Paris already asked this question. But very well… Raven Poe, no, I will not tell you where I am from. At least, not for the next two days."**_

"_**How do you know so much about us, then?" He asked, playing innocent.**_

"_**Simple study," I replied, "You Princes' aren't as good at hiding things as you think."**_

_**His eyes darkened a shade. "What do you mean?" He asked.**_

_**I laughed, allowing him to twirl me, but instead of twirling back to him, I grabbed the hand of another vampire.**_

_**This vampire was from Canada-not a Prince, so I could chat with him nicely, without being too coy.**_

"_**I do believe that we have never met," He said, with a slight French accent, "I am Sebastian Loc." **_

"_**Raven Poe," I replied, giving him a flattering bat of the eyes.**_

"_**You are new, right?" He asked.**_

_**I shrugged, "Four hundred, I was blooded as a child, though."**_

"_**As a child?" He asked, shocked.**_

"_**Five," I replied, "Now you know why I haven't ever been to one of these."**_

"_**Might I ask you why the Princes' are bothering you?" "Same as everyone else. I show up without warning, and nobody has ever heard of me. That, and I am female." He laughed, and passed me on. I stifled a groan as I took in my next partner. Seba Nile. Of course the Princes' would send him to their dirty work.**_

"_**Madam Poe," He bowed low, his red cape billowing around him.**_

_**The music had changed into a faster waltz. I let Seba lead me clumsily through the steps, he looking a fool and I his victim.**_

"_**Have you traveled far?" He asked.**_

"_**Perhaps I have," I replied mischievously, "Perhaps I have traveled from Egypt, where I have been entombed for hundreds of years with my master , who I brutally slaughtered so that I could get here, and have arrived late?" His eyes widened, thinking my story true.**_

"_**Or perhaps," I grinned, "I live very near, and only arrived late because I was tending for my ill teacher?" His eyes narrowed, "A sly one you are, Miss Poe. The only question is, which of your stories are true?" "Maybe neither," I replied, "Or both." He laughed nervously, not sure if I had made a joke or not, until I laughed with him. **_

"_**You have the most charming laugh," He commented, seeming dazed, then gained control of himself, "I am the quarter master of the mountain. I will see to it that you get a room, and if you need anything else, just come to the storerooms and ask me."**_

"_**Will do," I replied, smiling gratefully,**_

"_**It seems my time is up," Seba sighed, "Whenever you are ready to retire, just come and find me." "Thank you, Seba Nile," I said, curtsying gracefully. Then I gave him a wicked grin-he hadn't told me his name.**_

_**I danced one more dance, and then demanded rest, to much argument. **_

_**I sat down at a table pushed to the side and firmly said no to any who wanted to dance. I didn't actually need rest, I was just bored, and wanted something new to happen.**_

_**Soon my prayers were answered, as I saw a figure approaching me through the corner of my eye, not that of a man, but of a woman. With a spark of interest, I turned towards her.**_

"_**Hello," I greeted her warmly, welcoming her to sit down.**_

_**She sneered at me, "What are you doing here, Princess?" Slightly taken aback, but not much, I replied, "Same thing as you, I suppose. And, I am not a princess, thank you very much."**_

"_**You can't just waltz in like you own the place, you know," She retorted, sending angry daggers across y face.**_

"_**I have no legal authority over the mountain, therefore I do not pretend as such," I replied.**_

"_**You probably couldn't even complete the Trials," She sighed nonchalantly, turning away from me. **_

_**This I took to offense; I had completed the Trials before, long before her birth, about eight thousand years before, and passed it easily. I almost challenged her, but then remembered Desmoids anger after I passed the Trials last time, without even getting a scratch. To put it mildly, I was grounded. And that was pretty harsh, coming from Desmond to me.**_

"_**That's Helen," a rough, scratchy voice said from behind me, "She has a bit of a temper."**_

_**I turned to find Arrow, the third Prince, standing before me.**_

"_**I wont answer your questions," I told him, "Not until the celebrations are over. I refuse to break he law of honor." "You aren't that bad in my book, in that case," he laughed, rubbing his hand across his bald head, "I wasn't here on official business. I was just concerned by the fact that you got here so late, and alone." "Nice try, Arrow," I said, winking. **_

"_**I knew you wouldn't answer," He sighed, "But I suppose it was worth the shot. The very second the celebrations are over, though, you will be called to the Hall, you know that, right?" "I look forward to it," I grinned, "Now, where can I find a challenge of some sort?" Arrow's eyes sparkled, "A physical challenge? Follow me." I smiled as I let him lead me down a few corridors, out into the Halls of Games.**_

"_**You probably just want to watch, in that fancy dress of yours," Arrow said as we skirted the throng of fighting vampires.**_

"_**Actually, if I could only find Seba-I'm tiring of this attire, I would like to change into something a little more suitable," I replied.**_

"_**Of course," Arrow said, nodding, "I will go find him then."**_

_**He trotted off, and I used this as an excuse to let my non-vampire side show a little more. I had been trying to keep my hair from rustling every time I moved as if a great gust of wind had just flown by, but the ends that hung down still curled and flexed in the nonexistent breeze. I took the pins out of my hair, letting the pretend gusts shake it out. I tousled it with my fingers, shaking my head side to side a few times. **_

_**Before long, I saw Arrow's tattooed head bobbing back through the crowd, followed by the shorter head of Seba Nile.**_

"_**Are you ready for your living quarters, Madam Poe?" Seba asked, still on edge from our departure. **_

"_**Please, Seba," I said, chuckling, "Call me Raven. And no, I was actually wondering if you could help me find new clothing arrangements. It is hardly possible to play in this monstrosity." Seba bobbed his head in a nod. He instructed me to follow him, and I did such, leaving Arrow and the Hall of Games behind. **_

_**Seba left me a few moments while I changed my clothing. I picked a pair of black slacks and a dark corset. **_

_**The rest of the night went by swiftly. I was challenged on the bars, and could have won easily, but I decided to play nice instead, and beat my opponent, a dark skinned vampire named Benjamin, slowly. **_

_**After a few more rounds, I sought Seba again, tired, and followed him to an empty corridor in the living halls. **_

_**The room was dark, of course, a few candles lighting the place. A coffin sat in the middle of the room. I was so tired that the very second my head hit the velvety lining of the coffin, I fell asleep. **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I meant to post yesterday, I'm sorry! I didn't have internet, and I was at a school thing all day. T_T Please don't flame me because of a simple computer glitch!**_

_**So, as I promised, we meet the love of my life in this chapter, the one, the ONLY, Mika Ver Leth. ^-^. And I don't really consider that a spoiler, cause its like, ten lines down and you can probably see it anyway. And, most people don't read Authors Notes! Really, though, I personally think I made him a little OC. Also….. I really, really don't like this story, but cookiemonster328 says I can't stop, so… I guess I'll keep going. I already have it written up to the ninth chapter, but it starts to really stink around the fifth.**_

Chapter Three

The next night, I woke bright and cheerfully. Today I had decided that I would take it easy, and listen to stories.

I dressed quickly into a long flowing black dress that was simple but elegant. I left my hair down, but made sure to be careful with every move I made, so that it wouldn't fly about.

I started out the evening by going to visit the Princes, who were lounging about, nursing terrible hangovers. Though I had been tired when I had gone to sleep, it had still been early. I had been exhausted from flitting, and hadn't really wanted to participate in the drinking. I never had much of a tolerance of alcohol. One sip and I was loony, and I didn't trust myself while drunk.

The same three Princes that I had met before were sulking in their thrones.

"Good evening, Sires," I said, grinning.

Arrow moaned a reply, "Greetings, Madam Poe."

"Would any of you like to accompany me to the story telling," I asked, twirling my hair around my finger.

"I will," a voice behind me said quietly, startling me.

I whirled around, finding myself standing close-too close, to the last Prince left to meet in Vampire Mountain- Mika Ver Leth.

"Oh, dear," I said, covering my mouth with surprise, "Forgive me Sire, I didn't realize you were there."

He forced a small smile, nodding. "I apologize. Shall we?"

We strolled out of the Hall of Princes, without a word, surprisingly. I had expected some sort of conversation, something to break the ice so that he could ease into the questioning slowly. But instead, he remained silent. I kind of liked it.

Mika walked a few steps in front of me, so I got a good look at him. He had long dark hair that was as straight as a board down to just below his elbows. He had sharp features in his face, accented by the scars that all vampires had from their Trials. He wore all black, from head to toe, except for a golden accent on the collar of his cloak. Like all Princes, he was very visibly strong, and he seemed wound tight, like the propeller of a rubber band powered plane. He was nice to look at, but his being eminated anger and resentment, something that completely contradicted my own personality.

We quietly listened to stories told of vampires' past. It was interesting to hear the ones that were new to me, and listen to how much the ones that were old had changed.

Later, Mika and I went to get some lunch. It was there for the first time that he spoke to me.

"Did you enjoy the stories?" he asked as he dipped bread into his bat broth, doing his best to seem friendly.

"Yes," I told him, "I had heard several of them before-from my mentor, but some of them were new. I like the one about the boy Prince."

"They are all true," he replied.

"I know," I smiled, "But I see no boy Prince about, and I am sure that my mentor would have told me of one in the past."

"Darren," Mika said, "Is not present at the time. Your mentor must have been a smart man."

"He was."

Mika raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"I fear that I may not stay," I sighed, breaking my bread into small bits.

"But you must," he replied, his brows furrowing.

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would be the cocky Prince who thought they could control every one of their subjects to do their bidding.

"I mean," He corrected himself quickly, "Where would you go?"

His voice didn't seem that of curiosity or prying, but that of worry. This surprised me.

"Anywhere," I replied, looking away, "I have many friends that I must visit in coming years."

"There's no rush," he glanced up for a brief second, then dropped his gaze.

There was an awkward moment of silence. I finished ripping my bread, and dropped it into the bat broth. I was no longer hungry.

"I should probably be getting back," Mika said, coughing nervously and glancing behind him, "To check up on my fellow Princes." "Of course, sire," I smiled, foricing charm front and center. A single thought of Desmond, outraged by the fact that I had failed to keep my secret, floated into my mind, and I did my best to keep the smile genuine and plastered to my face.

He stood and lingered for a moment longer, as if he wished to say something more. I almost wished he would. A millisecond passed, and he clamped his mouth shut, deciding against whatever he was going to say.

As soon as he was out of sight, I sighed, feeling as though I had done something wrong. Had I said something to offend him? Should I have said something different? Should I have asked him to stay? I wasn't sure.

I spent the rest of the evening in my room, thinking intently about everything that had occurred since my arrival. I especially thought of Mika. He was different then the others, for some reason. I couldn't place my finger on it. There was an emotion that I didn't understand bubbling up within me. I didn't know if it was pleasant or not, if it was natural, or something wrong with my bat broth.

The next day I also spent within my quarters, refusing visitors. It was the last day of celebration, but I couldn't bear it.

Finally though, night fell the day after, and Seba knocked on my door.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said softly, "But the Princes have summoned you."

I opened the door, nodding.

"Thank you, Seba. I will see them."

He led me to the Hall of Princes. I fixed my appearance while we walked, fidgetting with my hair that I had braided down my back, and the plain dark shirt and pants that I wore.

"Relax," Seba smiled back at me, "They wont bite. It's simply questioning."

"I am more worried about that then anything," I murmured without thinking, "I have certain restrictions that I must follow."

I bit my tongue sharply surprising myself with my open honesty.

"Really?" Seba asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

I looked away, refusing to answer.

_Come now, Revierie_, I told myself silently, _Don't give it all away, not now! You've worked for many millenia to get this far!_

_Seba waited for a moment, expecting an answer. When it didn't come, he nodded, and we continued on._

"_You can still run," he told me as he walked exactly four steps ahead f me, "If you want."_

_I scoffed, "Never. If I were afraid, I wouldn't have come here in the first place." "What if they choose for you to do something… Against your restrictions?" I groaned, "You never heard that." "But I did." I grabbed the back of his cloak, yanking back sharply, harder than I had meant to. Too late now…_

_He stared at me, wide eyed, and terrified, wondering what was in store for him._

"_Do not, under any circumstances, ever tell anyone about my slip up. Never. I am just a normal vampiress, do you understand?" Seba nodded quickly, his bottom lip trembling. I released him quickly, patting my clothing down once more, and then smiled. "Now then. Let us be gone."_

_He didn't answer, walking quickly ahead of me._

_The hall of Princes was crowded, overflowing with vampires. Every eye was turned on me, giving me de ja vu from my arrival. I kept my cool, walking to the front of the room and nodding my head to the Princes._

_Paris waited for the crowd to settle before speaking._

"_We are here for the hearing of Miss Raven Poe. She arrived unannounced on the first day of celebration, and has been enjoying our company ever since. She has no official vouch as of now. We are here to question her, not to try her, so I ask that the Hall remain silent while she tells her story."_

_There was a moment of pause. Then Paris nodded his head, motioning for me to speak.._

_I raised my voice so that all could hear, though my words were directed at the Princes._

"_I was human born in August of late sixteenth century, living a hard first few years. On the eve of Christmas, though, four years after my birth, my family was slaughtered by vampaneze. It was then that my mentor, a kindhearted vampire named Kenneth Lane, saved and half blooded me." A small gasp went through the crowd. I had just used the name of a Vampire General who had died just over six months ago, who Tiny had told me had often me went missing from time to time._

_I continued, "He stayed with me for two centuries-during this time I underwent the purge and became a full vampire."_

_From then on, I knew I had the crowd hooked around my little finger._


	5. Chapter 4pointoh

_**I'm so sorry, you guys! I've been so bad about posting on Saturdays, I know. I'm not going to try to make excuses, though I have a bagful. It's just so hectic, as I write the chapters on my phone, then I have to re-write them on my laptop. Oh, crap, that was an excuse… Oh well.**_

_** I seperated chapter four into two parts. Sorry, if this is inconvienent, I figure I really should post, but I don't have time to write the whole thing today. So, until tomorrow, enjoy. Oh, and I meant to say that I'm sorry if Mika is OOC, not OC. People are REALLY picky. Lol**_

Chapter Four

I spent the next few weeks spinning my web. Though almost all of the vampires should have left the mountain by now, most stayed. Some of the exceptions included Vampires Prince Vancha (who had gone in search for Lady Evanna to clarify one of my tales), along with Helen-it seemed the two of them had a long going contract-and Arrow (who had gone to tell the news to Darren).

Much of the time that I spent was one on one questioning with Mika Ver Leth, as Paris was ill again.

On one such evening, we were all in the hall of Khledon Lurt, crowding a table instead of the Hall of Princes. I now allowed questions from other vampires-having told the bulk of my story. But Mika mostly monopolized them.

"I know a question that we all want to know," one vampire said, taking a huge gulp from _another_ glass of mead, "What was Kenneth Lane to you, in a later life?" A flash of heat sprung into my cheeks, and I disguised my minor embarrasment as anger.

"Anyone who really knew Kenneth would know the answer to that question," I replied with venom, "He blooded me when I was four. He wasn't a sick pervert. He was a kind man. Like a father to me, one might say."

They all seemed uncomfortable, like I had just caused them to reconsider the man they knew.

"If you boys don't mind," Mika said, standing, "I was just going to ask Miss Poe for a stroll around the caverns."

"And what if I say no?" I asked slyly. I was joking, of course, and I raised my hand for him to take.

He rolled his eyes, "I want to show you something."

We talked casually as we left the hall, speaking of random things.

"Where did you all live?" Mika asked as we left the company of the others.

"Different places," I replied, "I liked New York the best, but Kenneth liked Washington and Montana. He always liked to be secluded from everyone else."

"That doesn't really sound like the Kenneth that I knew," Mika said, furrowing his brow.

"Really?'"I asked, pretending to be confused.

"It might have just been the humans, though," Mika said quickly, "I never saw him out of the mountain, but he did enjoy leaving frequently. The rest of us assumed he was off being a party animal."

"He did like clubbing in his later years," I sighed, "But when I was younger, he spent much time with me. I really don't know why he kept me a secret."

"How did you figure out he was dead?" Mika asked, "He died here in the mountain."

I let false grieve strike my face, "I came to that conclusion when he didn't come back after a year. He had either died or abandoned me, in which he might as well have been dead. But it was still hard, when I first got here. That's why the last day of celebration, I stayed in my room. It was high time I accept the fact that he truly was gone, and I mourned."

"Were you close?" He asked.

"Early on, yes, I was grateful to him. But as I got older, we grew further apart. Because he was a General, he had to be gone often. But because he didn't want to reveal me, he never brought me with him. I suppose this made me resent him in a way."

"You grew bitter with him?" Mika asked.

"No, rebellious would be a better term."

He stopped, smiling.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We are here," He replied, "Look around."


	6. Chapter 4point5

_So, finally, my dearies, I present to you, chapter 4.5! Nothing much to say today. Reviews are nice, I guess…? : )_

**Chapter 4.5!**

**I realized that we were in a dark cavern. **_**Hm,**_** that was odd… It seemed as though patches of the floor, ceiling, and walls were darker than others. Then I realized that the matches moved. A miniscule section of one of the closer patches scurried away from its cluster to greet us, and I realized what the patches were.**

"**Oh, Gods," I said shakily, "Oh dear."**

"**What?" Mika asked, "They're just spiders."**

"**Only a trillion of them," I replied sarcastically. **

"**They won't hurt you," He said, bending down to pick up one of the spiders, "Seba showed me this place a few years ago. Most of them are called Ba'Halen spiders. But the other, larger ones, are called Ba'Shan spiders."**

"**Why are they called that?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that something had just scurried across my foot.**

"**Because Darren, the younger Prince, introduced the Ba'Halen spiders to his pet spider, Madam Octa, who mated with them. Seba named the offspring after Darren."**

**As if on cue, a massive spider crawled out of the swarm. I let out a small frightened squeal.**

**Mika laughed, but got closer to me, to swat any rogue spiders away.**

"**That's Octa," He said, pointing at the large one.**

"**She's pretty," I replied, though it rose in a question. **

**He smiled, bending down and motioning for her to come closer. Thankfully, Octa stayed where she was.**

"**Are they poisonous?" I asked, more from the instinct of having fear then fear itself. If they were, they still couldn't harm me.**

"**Only in large groups," He replied. **

**Four came rushing out at me, and I screeched, shrinking into Mika. He put his arm around my shoulder, deciding it was time to leave. We left the spiders quickly, their little soldiers making sure we really left.**

**It was then that I realized that Mika's arm was still around my shoulder. I blushed, not sure if I should move away or not. **

"**So, you're afraid of spiders?" he asked, also seeming aware of the intimacy, moving his arm away.**

"**Was it really that obvious?" I sighed sarcastically. Should I keep the charm? Act mad?**

**I fumed within, wishing I could just tell him what I was, that I had this feeling for him that I couldn't understand, because though I had been alive for as long as the earth could remember, I had never gotten close to anyone, except for Desmond. But I couldn't tell him any of that.**

"**One more question," Mika began slowly.**

**I nodded, bracing myself.**

"**Sire!" A voice called. A figure raced down the tunnel to meet us. It was Seba Nile.**

"**Yes, Seba?" Mika asked, a slightly annoyed ring in his voice.**

"**It's Vancha March," Seba replied quickly, "He has returned- alone."**

**I caught hold of what he was saying faster than Mika. Vancha had left **_**with**_** Helen, his mate, and returned, **_**alone. **_

_**We all ran to the Hall of Princes quickly. Though she had been rude to me at first, I had gotten to know Helen a little while here, and had grown a soft spot for her. We seemed to have a lot in commen.**_

_**Vancha was in his throne, head in his hands, sobbing mournfully. Paris was sitting frailly at his side, comforting him. It was awful to see any grown man, let alone Vancha, cry.**_

"_**What happened?" Mika asked, running to Vancha.**_

"_**I don't know," Vancha said, "We had rented a hotel room, so that she could stay in and rest during the days while I fought the sun. This afternoon, though, I came back to the room to find it empty. There were signs of a struggle. And there was a note that said that it was time to come home, signed by a DT." DT, the initials smacked me in the face. Desmond. But why? Why would he take her from Vancha? And why would he leave her room a mess, as he could have easily left it the way it was, even against a vampire.**_

"_**What about the Stone?" I asked.**_

_**Paris shook his head, "She refused to exchange blood with the Stone. Something about something her mentor had told her long ago." "And who was her mentor?" I asked.**_

"_**We do not know," Seba said, "She arrived as curiously as you did. She just appeared one night, about three years ago." My mind was racing. Could it be? No! It was impossible! I was the only Skie on this planet. But perhaps… And if so, then could there be others? "Has anyone else arrived as such?" I asked, looking up and trying to stay calm.**_

"_**One other," Mika replied, locking gazes with the other Princes and Seba. "Eve." "And where is this Eve, should she live today?" I asked.**_

"_**She is at the Cirque du Freak," Vancha replied, "She is Larten Crepsley's mate." "Then I must leave," I stated simply.**_

"_**No, you can't go!" Mika protested.**_

"_**I must," I replied, "It's my des-tiny."**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Sorry, I procrastinated a week. But I was terrified of posting this chapter. T_T I just think it's horrible, and I'm so terrible. DX.**_

_**So, I know, this may shock, and hurt you all, as I promised more, but the next chapter is my last to Glimmer of Hope.**_

_**BUT! The sequel, Teach Me to Fly, will be coming out VERY soon. Can't say it will be the week after next, but it will definitely be within the next two months. So please, don't go crazy. Unless, you know, you don't WANT me to write another one. If so, I suppose, just send me a message. So, review my story, please!**_

_**So, this chapter is a bit crowded. A lot happens. **_

Chapter Five

I shivered against the cold night air, pulling the dark cloak that Mika had given me around my shoulders. It smelled like him. I had left the mountain at dusk, and the sun would be rising in less then an hour, but I need not worry about that. Skies were not effected by the sunlight as badly as vampires An hour in it would bring around itching, but it would take roughly four to burn us, a record longer than some humans.

The Cirque was in my view, but I was waiting. I wasn't sure how to do this. _Hello, Eve, I just wanted to let you know that I think you're not a vampire, but don't worry, neither am I, but I also think that our sister-by-species has been taken away by Desmond Tiny, and that we all might be in danger._

You really couldn't just come out and say something like that, could you?

I sighed, taking in the thick, humid air that threatened rain. I had to go, as even though the sun wouldn't hurt me, it would tip me off if I went about dancing in it.

I saw something large move off to the side of the campgrounds, and my eyes fell on Mr. Tall, looking in my direction. He was waiting for me.

I froze when I saw him. What if he was working with Mr. Tiny?

He seemed to laugh, and shook his head, motioning for me to join him. I left the sanctuary of the trees I had been standing beneath. I realized a light rain had begun, and pulled my hood over my head.

"Good evening, Reverie," Mr. Tall greeted me, nodding his head.

"Hello, Hibernerius," I smiled, "If you please, call me Raven Poe for the time being. Reverie in a name to talk about these days, is it not?" He laughed, "I only wish that your visit hadn't been that of urgency."

"I too," I replied, following him to his trailer.

He closed the door behind us, and we sat down. A moment of silence passed, and then I began to sob. The load of my day fell upon me like a rock from far above.

"Mr. Tall," I begged through the tears, "Please tell me it is not true! Please tell me that this is all in my imagination, that she was just a vampire, and that she was taken by somebody-anybody other then Desmond!"

He pursed his lips tightly into a single line, and didn't reply.

Two solid knocks hit the door, and Mr. Tall opened it. "Miss Poe," Arrow said, confused, "What's going on here?"

"I think we had best get Larten and the others," Mr. Tall said, "To save some grief."

Arrow nodded, and ran back out of the trailer.

Growling at myself, I pulled my hair into a bun. "I should have seen that coming!" I said, "I almost gave myself away!" "I don't think you will have to worry about that much longer," Mr. Tall replied, "Eve is very inquisitive."

Another knock signaled the return of our company. I kept my hood down, but averted my eyes as they walked in.

"Hello my good friends," Mr. Tall said, "It has been much to long. I am sorry, Master Arrow, that I did not formally welcome you last week when you arrived. Things have been very troubling as of late."

While Mr. Tall was speaking, I dared a glance at our guests.

It was obvious as to whom was whom. Darren was the youngest one, looking but fifteen or sixteen, with short brown hair and scars faintly covering his skin.

Larten was older, still young, but not as young as Darren. He had a small crop of orange hair atop his head, and a long scar slit the side of his face. He wore all red clothing, topped with a cloak of the same shade.

Finally my eyes rested wearily on Eve. I had hoped with every fiber of my being that when I saw her, I would see something that would immediately disprove my theory, but unfortunately, there was none.

She was just as beautiful as any Skie should be, though here beauty was different. Where as I had soft, elegant features, and Helen had a naturally glowing beauty, Eve was different. Here features were much more feral then ours, more wild, but she was beautiful. Without realizing it, we both locked gazes. Her eyes widened, and I realized that she was beginning to understand me as well.

"Raven," Arrow said, sounding like he had repeated himself several times.

"Yes?" I asked, ripping my eyes from Eve's.

"Would you mind explaining what is going on?" He replied, impatient.

I told them about Helen's disappearance, telling them everything but what I had deciphered on my own. I held Eve's gaze during this, forcing this, forcing the meaning into her mind with all my might.

"What is Vancha going to do about this?" Arrow asked.

"Vancha is in to poor of a position to do any good," I replied.

"He is just a big pansy," Arrow scoffed.

I glared at him, letting my full fury leak into my voice and eyes, "He is a man who has lost the woman he loves. You know what that feeling is like, Arrow." A flash of pain wiped across his face, and he winced.

"But you have an advantage," I continued, "You know who took your love from you, and that they are your natural enemy. Vancha hasn't a clue who stole Helen from him, whether they friend or foe."

Arrow clamped his mouth shut, refusing to say any more.

"And you have come why?" Darren asked.

I turned my icy stare on him, "Perhaps I was looking for the theatrics."

He shifted uneasily, trying to remove himself from my presence.

"The sun is about to rise," I continued, looking away, "We had better get to our sanctuary's, should we not?"

"You shall stay here," Mr. Tall told me, for theatrics, "In my trailer. The windows are always covered. The others stay in Larten's trailer."

"Of course," Larten nodded, putting his arm around Eve.

"You fellows go ahead," Eve told him, "I will be there in just a moment. I just need a moment to confirm something about my act with Mr. Tall."

She smiled reassuringly, and three nodded, leaving.

Once the door shut, she let her arms go limp at her side, her face falling as she stared at me, her guard and her act going down. The actress was off stage.

"What did the note say?" She asked, her voice cracking a little.

"That it was time to come home, signed by a DT," I replied, "That can only mean Desmond," She sobbed, "And if he wishes her to come, might it be that he wishes us to return as well?"

"I have no way of knowing," I replied, "I hadn't a clue that there were others. I was under the impression that I was alone. I was such a fool, not realizing that Helen was-oh, she must have known! How could she have not known!"

"Perhaps she knew, perhaps she did not," Eve said, "It matters not now. Our only concern is to protect ourselves and our loves."

"Eve," mr. Tall hissed, urgency in his tone, "She knew not of the story!"

"Oh!" Eve's thin hand flew to her mouth, "Of course she did not, because…" She trailed off quietly.

"Because of what?" I demanded, "WHat do I not know?"

"I cannot say now," Eve said, "Larten is waiting for me, and I fear leaving him for so long, especially with the sun so close!"

"We may speak tonight," Mr. Tall said, "During the performance."

"No," I hissed, "If there is something I need to know, I want to know it now."

"You are tired," Mr. Tall said, "As is Eve. And I'm sure that Larten would be worried if Eve did not return soon" I sighed, annoyed, and took a seat.

"Raven," Eve said, just as she was about to leave, "You haven't kissed him yet, have you?" "Whom?" I asked, curious.

"Never mind," She replied, grasping the hood of her cloak and pulling it over her head, "That was irrelevant."

I stared as she walked out of the trailer, as fierce as she had been coming in.

"What was she talking about?" I asked, staring up at Mr. Tall.

"We will discuss it tonight," he replied, "I just want you to remain here, where I can keep an eye on you."

"He is coming again, isn't he?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Yes," Mr. Tall replied, "He will. Now, get some sleep." "Who will he take next?" I asked.

"Get some sleep, Reverie." I scowled, but went to the couch and reclined. Mr. Tall gave me a blanket, but I refused, using Mika's cloak instead. I was out within seconds.

I didn't know, though, that my sleep would be fraught with nightmares far to horrible to record in the perfect clarity that I saw them. Roaring fires. Masses of earth flying through the air. Floods tearing apart cities. Tornados causing havoc. Mika, screaming my name. A kiss to seal the fate of four.

That last line kept repeating itself in my head over and over. A kiss to seal the fate of four. It made no sense to me.

I saw Helen, Eve, Vancha, Larten, a boy covered in scales with a girl who was obviously a Skie, but again, different then the rest of us, with flowing features and hair, and seeming much younger as well, with an innocent, forgiving spirit in her pale blue eyes.

A kiss to seal the fate of four. A kiss to seal the fate of four.

"Good morning," Mr. Tall said warmly as I threw Mika's thick cloak off of me, sweating and tears streaming down my face.

"It's not morning," I replied bitterly, "And it's definitely not good." "That's true," He sighed, putting the book he was reading down.

"Why isn't it good for you?" I asked, sitting up.

He sighed, and looked at me. His eyes were tortured.

"Go ask Larten," He told me.

"Hibernerius," I asked sharply, "What happened?" He shook his head. Something seemed to click within me.

"It's Eve," I said without question.

He nodded, "Go see Larten. He has information for you." I pulled Mika's cloak around me, taking in the sweet scent of his cologne and the muggy scent of cave, longing to be back at the mountain.

The sun had just set, and the camp was coming to life, preparing for the show. I got many stares as I walked- hardly any had seen me the night before. Obviously people in a community this small would be curious.

I made my way slowly to Larten's trailer, asking for directions more then once. I was so jittery, I kept shaking, despite the warmth of the cloak. The trailer was surrounded by a morbid aura, and with my super sensitive ears, I could hear the quiet sobs.

I knocked gently on the door, "Larten, it's me."

"What do you want?" Darren asked, opening the door bitterly.

"I need to speak with Larten," I replied calmly, "Darren, I know it's hard on everybody. But I can assure you, it's bigger than you know."

He narrowed his eyes, but didn't question me (he must have been much smarter then he appeared). Then he motioned me in.

"Madam Poe," Arrow said, shocked, "What are you doing here?" The trailer was small, with four coffins taking up the whole area. What little space was left was occupied by a mini fridge, a chair, and a coatrack.

Without answering Arrow, I went to Larten, who sat in the chair.

"Larten," I said softly, "What did he-they leave?" "Only a not," He replied softly, "I found it inside her coffin. I checked inside it after waking up and realizing that she was not awake. Then I found she was not inside."

He handed me the not, and I gingerly opened it.

"Oh Dear," It read, "What a fight dear EC put up! It's a good thing I got here, just in time. DO you own a bible? Revelations, it's a killer book. DT." I felt as though somebody had just stabbed me through the heart as I said, "EC. That's her, right?" "She started going by Eve Crepsley a week after we agreed to our contract," Larten replied, "But she would never kiss me-not on the lips. Even after so long."

"What do you think they meant about Revelations?" Darren asked, "I've gone through the whole book, and I can't anything of interest."

"I haven't a clue," I lied.

But I really did. Because of something Desmond had told me long ago. That he had wanted to name me Revelations, but that it just 'Did not flow off the tongue well enough', so he had named me Reverie. That Revelations was '_my book'._

_I hurried back to Mr. Tall's trailer after I made a quick excuse to the three men. If Eve couldn't tell me the truth, he would have to do._

"_Hibernerius," I demanded as I burst into the room, "What is going-"_

_I stopped mid-sentence, shocked._

"_Hello, Reverie," Desmond smiled, peachy as usual, "Did you get my message?" "Desmond," I forced a smile, a plan forming in my mind._

"_I'm afraid your little visit must be cut short, my dear," he said, stretching his hand out towards me, "I have a few people I want you to meet." "Oh, really?" I asked, putting my hand in his, "Well, I suppose that is a shame."_

_He smiled, but his smile began to fade as the future came to him, and my hand turned to nothingness in his._

_I teleported myself into my quarters, in Vampire Mountain._


	8. Chapter 6

_**So how is everyone? Great! Because this… Is… The last chapter! Well, until I get the other one. Which, by the way, I personally hate. But, I'm not changing my mind. Nope, not gonna happen. So, yeah. Nothing much to say today… Check out Teach Me to Fly when it comes out!**_

Chapter Six

"Stupid!" I screamed at myself as I landed with a thud on the cold ground, "Why must I be so stupid?" Desmond would be here at any second, following my path. I had to be fast. Only two things ran through my head. Eve's warming about protecting our loves, and the sentence from my dream. A kiss to seal the fat of four. Eve had never kissed Larten, though I knew she loved him, simply because of the way she had spoken to him. But why?

I was desperate, to the point of revealing myself. I flitted at my top speed to the Hall of Princes, then placed my hand on the wall, forcing it open. At the time, I wasn't sure if it would work, I just knew that if it didn't, I was doomed.

"Mika!" I screamed as I ran in, feeling Desmond fast approaching.

"Raven?" Mika asked, surprise and alarm in his tone.

"Reverie," Desmond shouted angrily, "Stop!"

I ignored him, flying into Mika's arms. He put them around me, confused and worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking from me, to Desmond.

"Reverie," Desmond said, "Don't do this. We have worked so hard to get you this far." "To make me more like you!" I screamed, "To make me heartless. If it were up to you, I would be void of all emotions. I would never have any sort of contact! You kept me from everyone, even my sisters!"

"I haven't had a chance to explain," He said, a begging tone in his voice.

"I've been locked in that palace for over two million years! I think you could spare a moment to explain why you have been lying to me this whole time!"

"Come with me, and I will!" "I don't trust you anymore, Desmond!" The whole cavern was silent. The Princes were stunned, staring at the two of us with wide eyes. Desmond and I glared at each other with venom in our eyes. Suddenly, Desmond relaxed.

"Well, I suppose the cat is out of the bag. Why don't you ask your beloved Mika what he thinks about _you lying to him. She isn't the woman you thought she was, is that right, Master Ver Leth?"_

_I stared up at Mika, surprised, "No, no Mika, it isn't like that," I said, flustered, "That's not it-I had no choice!"_

"_She isn't Raven Poe," Desmond purred, "She isn't the long lost apprentice of Kenneth Lane. She is a monster."_

"_No!" I shouted, "No, Mika, don't listen to him! No, I am not Raven Poe, and Kenneth wasn't my mentor, but-" "She's not even a vampire!" Desmond laughed a booming laugh._

"_Shut up!" I shouted, glaring at Desmond, "Shut up! All I have ever done is listen to you! A little rebellion, and suddenly I realize why everyone hates you!" "It's a hard knock life, my dear," Desmond replied._

_I turned back to Mika, "That doesn't change the way I feel about you though. I am still me! You are still you! I am still afraid of spiders, and I still love walking through the caverns, and dancing to waltzes!"_

_His grip slowly loosened on me, and he reached his hand up to my face. I sighed, relieved._

_Then his face pinched up, and he growled, striking me._

_It didn't hurt, honestly, but I stepped back a few feet, stunned._

"_I can't believe you," He growled._

"_Now Mika-" Paris began._

"_I don't want to hear it, Paris!" He snarled._

"_Come, Reverie," Desmond said softly._

_I stepped back a few feet more, feeling like each step was a knife, chipping a bit more away from my heart each time my foot landed against the ground._

_Reaching up to the soft skin of my neck, I unclasped the gold catch of the cloak. It fell around me, toppling to the floor. I went to Desmond, and took his hand again. My shirt and pants dissolved, transforming into a ball gown of dark purple. _

"_My sisters," I told the Princes, looking up at them with tears running down my cheeks, "Are Helen March and Eve Crepsley." The last thing I saw was the three stunned faces as Desmond and I disappeared. _


	9. Author's Note

Hello my dear friends!

Anyway, in case there are some of you who don't read author's notes, I thought I would put this in plain English, right where you can see it. This book is complete, but this story is NOT. The next one will be coming out VERY VERY soon, okay? So, please, keep reading, keep reviewing, keep following. Thank you!

-SmileHeathaLynne!

-Aka Heather Ver Leth 3


End file.
